The Brown Troublemaker
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Jean Kirschtein, remaja nakal dan bermasalah yang hidup dalam keluarga berada namun tidak harmonis. Apakah kenakalannya itu merupakan pelampiasan terhadap sesuatu? Lalu, bagaimana ia menghadapi kehidupannya ketika ia dimasukan ke SMA Kyojin? (AU, Violence, Rape, Yaoi, OOC, Rude Words) Dedikasi untuk event "Seven Deadly Sins" dan juga Lunartemis


_Fict fandom SnK pertama saya :D_

_Well, karena 'suram' adalah tema favorit saya, jadi fict ini bakal terasa suram XD_

_Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk event "Seven Deadly Sins"_

**Also dedicated ****to****: Lunartemis**

**WARNING: rumah tangga yang suram, **_**violence, rude words, yaoi, maybe typos, OOC, AU**_

* * *

**The Brown Troublemaker**

**by Lemmiere Chrys**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Sebuah toko dengan dominan warna merah itu tampak cukup ramai dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Beberapa ibu rumah tangga asyik mengerubungi buah-buahan yang segar. Sedangkan anak-anak memandangi koleksi mainan yang dijual di toko itu dengan mata berbinar.

Disisi lain toko, seorang remaja berdiri dengan santai sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah. Namun mata cokelatnya itu tidak tertuju pada majalah dengan _cover _penyanyi cantik tersebut. Kedua matanya bergerak dengan waspada mengintai toko, lalu tertuju pada rak yang penuh dengan cokelat dan permen.

Dikembalikannya majalah itu ke tempat semula, lalu ia berjalan sambil menarik tudung jaket sehingga menutupi rambut cokelat susunya itu. Dengan sigap dan hati-hati, dilakukanlah aksi kriminal oleh remaja itu. Beberapa batang cokelat, sebungkus _lollipop, _dan satu kantung permen yang cukup besar itudimasukan kedalam saku tersembunyi didalam jaketnya.

Tak banyak menghabiskan waktu, ia membaur dengan kerumunan orang di kasir dan dengan cepat menyelinap keluar toko. Sukseslah aksi pemuda tersebut.

_Jean Kirschtein, _pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu mempercepat langkah kakinya—berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin dari toko yang baru saja ia rampok. Setelah beberapa blok jauhnya, ia mengulum _lollipop _hasil jarahannya itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat keras dengan keringat mengalir keluar dari sela-sela rambut cokelatnya, menandakan bahwa ia agak sedikit tegang. _Yeah, _sekarang ini Shingashina sedang mengalami musim gugur, dan tentunya udara dingin serta angin kencang tidak akan membuat orang dengan mudah berkeringat, bukan?

Daun-daun kering menari bersama angin, mengiringi kaki Jean ketika ia berjalan. Udara dingin membuatnya mempercepat langkah kaki untuk segera sampai dirumah. Terkena flu bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Jean.

Jean memusatkan pandangan pada rumah-rumah sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada rumah dengan model paling mewah yang ada disana. Halamannya yang luas dipagari oleh pagar besi tinggi dengan ukiran yang indah. Sepintas, rumah tersebut terlihat seperti _mansion_ pada zaman Eropa kuno. Warna putih dan _cream _mendominasi dinding rumah itu.

Jean berhenti dihadapan gerbang mewah rumah itu sambil mendesah.

'_Home sweet home,' _batinnya dalam hati. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus pikirannya barusan,_ 'bukan, yang benar adalah home as hell...'_

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, ia memasuki rumah kediaman Kirschtein. Begitu masuk ke ruang tamu, ia tidak menemukan kehadiran siapapun. Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah biasa bagi Jean. Sehari-harinya, hanya ada satu orang _maid _yang mengurus rumahnya. Ayah _tercintanya _biasa pulang sangat larut malam karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Sedangkan ibunya...

Tanpa melepas sepatu _kets _yang ia gunakan, Jean menaiki tangga marmer menuju suatu kamar. Diketuknya pintu yang berhiaskan ukiran bunga itu.

Karena tak ada balasan, Jean tanpa ragu masuk ke ruangan itu dengan raut muka penuh harap, "Ibu..."

Sesosok wanita yang ia cari sedang terbaring di ranjang yang cukup besar. Kain satin yang lembut makin menambah kesan mewah ranjang itu. Sang ibu tampak sedang tertidur—dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya. Jean mendekati ibunya itu dan duduk di bangku kecil tepat disamping ranjang.

Ditariknya selimut tebal itu lebih tinggi sehingga menutup sampai ke leher ibunya. Ia memandangi wajah damai wanita itu. Cantik, dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang terurai sampai diatas bahunya. Ia masih terlihat sangat muda, walaupun statusnya sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

"Ibu, aku pulang..." ucap Jean lirih sambil membelai kepala ibunya.

Namun ibunya tidak menjawab—ia masih terlarut dalam tidurnya. Jean melirik meja kecil disamping ranjang. Sebuah nampan diletakan diatas meja itu dengan gelas yang sudah habis isinya beserta obat-obatan. Sepertinya ibunya baru saja meminum obat yang mengakibatkannya tertidur pulas seperti itu.

Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur ibunya, ia mengambil gelas dari nampan untuk diisi kembali dengan air. Namun begitu ia hendak melangkah, tangan Jean digenggam oleh tangan mungil ibunya, "Jean, kau sudah pulang, nak. Darimana saja?"

Jean tetap terdiam ditempatnya, "Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Ini kan musim gugur, anginnya cukup kencang. Kau nanti bisa sakit, Jean—uhuk! Uhuk!" ia mulai terbatuk. _Klasik. _Seorang ibu yang tetap mengkhawatirkan anaknya walaupun dirinya sendiri sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang baik.

"I—ibu! Bila ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, itu adalah ibu," gerutu Jean dengan kesal. Jean benci melihat ibunya semakin hari semakin lemah. Penyakit _leukimia _itu setiap hari menggerogoti ibunya dari dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jean. Berhentilah protes bila aku batuk. Aku hanya batuk, nak," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Tatapan itu. Tatapan lembut ibunya, dengan senyum yang bisa melelehkan _kokoro _semua orang. Jean paling tidak kuat dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dengan rona merah tipis pada wajahnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap ibunya, "Beristirahatlah. Aku ... aku akan meminta Hannah menyiapkan makan malam."

Jean keluar dari kamar ibunya sambil membawa gelas kosong itu. Sedangkan ibunya—yang masih terbaring di ranjang—memasang senyum kepada anaknya itu walaupun Jean sendiri tidak melihatnya. Perlahan, kantuk mulai terasa lagi dan dengan segera ia menutup matanya untuk kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

**JEAN POV**

Begitu keluar dari kamar ibu, aku menuruni tangga—yang sangat menyebalkan karena tinggi sekali—lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Disana, tampak Hannah sedang menyeduh teh. Kemudian ia menoleh karena menyadari kehadiranku, "Tuan sudah pulang?"

Mendesah, aku berjalan menuju dispenser dan mengisi gelas ibuku, "Ya, tentu saja aku sudah pulang, memangnya yang kau lihat ini bukan aku, huh? Hey, dan sekali lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan atau dengan embel-embel _sama _pada namaku."

"O-oke..." tatapan Hannah tampak penuh dengan kebingungan, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat teh.

"Untuk malam ini, tolong kau buatkan _cream soup _untuk ibu, ya," ujarku pada Hannah.

Kemudian _maid _itu mengangguk, "Baik, um ... Jean."

"Hm,"

Aku pergi dari dapur dengan maksud untuk mengembalikan gelas ibuku ke kamarnya. Ia bisa saja haus sewaktu-waktu dan akan sangat repot baginya bila harus menuruni tangga yang desainnya super berlebihan itu. Namun niatku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sangat jarang orang _itu _pulang cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu, Jean?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu sambil melepas sepatunya.

Dengan ketus aku menjawab, "Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri ke ruangannya? Begitu tua dan lelah untuk naik tangga, huh?

Tatapannya—yang memang pada dasarnya sangatlah tajam—kini semakin terasa tajam dan dingin melihatku. Tampaknya aku berhasil merebut perhatiannya.

"Kau pikir sindiran adalah hal terpuji yang tepat dilakukan ketika menyambut orang tuamu pulang dari bekerja, eh?"

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, berusaha bersikap _cuek. _Dengan santai, aku berjalan menaiki tangga, namun aku merasakan sesuatu terjatuh keluar dari saku jaketku. Sebelum aku sempat memungutnya, ayah sudah lebih dahulu mengamati benda itu di genggaman tangannya.

Kedua alisnya saling bertemu menandakan keheranan, "Cokelat ini ... darimana kau mendapatkannya? Seingatku, dompetmu beserta kartu kredit masih aku sita."

"Itu dari—"

"Jangan mencoba berbohong untuk mengatakan cokelat itu pemberian dari orang lain, Jean," ia rupanya berhasil membaca niatku untuk berbohong. Sial. Terkadang menyebalkan juga punya orang tua yang cerdas.

"Hmm ... kalau seperti itu tidak boleh, maka aku harus mengatakan apa?" aku meraba saku jaketku, memeriksa apakah sisa cokelat lainnya masih ada didalamnya atau tidak.

Ia melirik ke arah saku jaketku yang sedikit menggembung karena terisi cokelat, "Katakan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak mencuri. Benar kan, Jean?"

Aku mendengus kesal, "Yea, aku tidak mencuri. Hanya ... _yeah _kau tahu, semacam mengambil tanpa izin. Lagipula, si pemilik toko tampak sedang kebanjiran pengunjung. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah bila aku mencicipi beberapa cokelat murah ini, kan?"

Aku menatap wajah menyebalkan pria itu. Kini matanya tidak tampak tajam lagi, melainkan terbesit suatu ... kekecewaan?

"Kau sungguh tak bosan berbuat onar, Jean?"

"Apa urusanmu, Rivaille?"

Wajahnya kini terlihat sedang menahan amarah, "Jangan kau sebut nama ayahmu dengan lancang, nak..."

"Memangnya kenapa, hm, Rivaille?" aku semakin memanasi _ayahku _itu.

"Sialan kau, berani menyebut namaku lagi, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk keluar dari kamarmu dan aku akan mendatangkan guru privat!" ia mulai membentak, pertanda bahwa kemarahannya sudah tersulut.

"Ironis. Aku yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai anakmu ini, justru kau bilang sialan, huh? Menyebalkan bukan, punya anak yang sialan? Kalau begitu berarti kita sama, aku juga kesal punya ayah sialan sepertimu," aku tersenyum kecut dengan pandangan yang sengaja tidak kulepaskan dari matanya.

Rivaille menatapku seperti mangsanya, dan tanpa kusadari, ia telah mendaratkan pukulan di wajahku. Aku tidak bereaksi karena pukulan itu. Sepertinya lidahku tidak sengaja tergigit dan kuludahkan darah tepat diatas medali kepolisian yang sangat dibanggakannya itu.

"Kau pikir dengan pukulan akan bisa mendisiplinkan aku? Salah besar, kau salah besar! Persetan dengan semua aturanmu itu. Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bisa mencampuri urusanku. _Bullshit!" _dengan kencang, aku menghempaskan gelas ibu ke lantai. Gelas itu pecah dengan mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

Seketika, ibu terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini dengan cemas memandang kami dari atas tangga, "Levi, Jean, apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu yang melihat pecahan beling yang berserakan kini tampak semakin panik, "Oh Tuhan, kalian..."

"Petra, tenanglah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..." ayah menghampiri ibu yang terlihat lemas, "Kembalilah beristirahat, Petra."

Sudah muak berada dalam suasana seperti ini, aku pergi ke kamarku. Hanya disanalah aku bisa terhindar dari Rivaille. Pintu kamar telah aku lengkapi dengan _slot _kunci ganda untuk memastikan si brengsek itu tidak bisa membobol kamarku. Kemudian dengan erangan frustasi, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang, berharap ranjang ini bisa menelanku.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku. Ibu—sampai kapan ia akan terbaring lemah di kamar? Ia dulu adalah sosok wanita yang periang dan sehat. Namun sejak kehilangan ayah kandungku, ibu menjadi sedikit pemurung dan seketika kesehatannya melemah. Ayah meninggal dalam kecelakaan kerja. Itu terjadi secara cepat dan tiba-tiba. Bahkan aku baru berusia 10 tahun. Karena khawatir pada kesehatannya, ibu beberapa kali mengikuti pengecekan medis. Sampai akhirnya, terungkaplah penyakit ibu. Rupanya ibu mengidap penyakit kanker darah_, _atau yang biasa disebut dengan_ leukimia._

Karena terjangkit penyakit dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi, ibu kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah kembali—yang sebenarnya merupakan suatu kesalahan besar. Ia menikah dengan lelaki sialan itu, Rivaille.

Aku ... sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu membenci Rivaille. Ia punya pekerjaan yang hebat untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kami. Malah, kelewat cukup. Ia bekerja di kepolisian Shingashina, menyandang pangkat jenderal yang tentunya merupakan pangkat tertinggi.

Dengan segala keunggulan pekerjaannya, memang sangat membantu ibu dalam berobat. Kini aku dan ibu tak perlu meminjam uang kesana kemari hanya untuk membiayai pengobatan ibu. Namun orang yang kini merupakan ayahku itu tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk kami, bahkan untuk ibu.

Ayah hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berada di tempat kerja. Tak jarang ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa ia begitu bodoh sehingga tidak bisa mempedulikan ibu? Mungkin hatinya sudah berjamur sehingga ia tidak bisa peka terhadap ibu lagi.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa ibu membutuhkan sosok suami dikala ia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya itu. _Yeah, _ibu memang selalu menganggap wajar ayah yang selalu sibuk, namun aku yakin ibu pasti menahan rindu. Entah mengapa aku merasa senyuman beliau hanya untuk menutupi bebannya.

Pangkat ayah yang tinggi juga membuatku cukup repot. Ayah selalu membahas mengenai _manner, manner, _dan _manner. _Tata krama.

Tak jarang ia megatur-atur cara berpakaian dan kelakuanku. Bahkan dengan siapa aku berteman juga ia atur. Di mata ayah, aku merupakan remaja nakal yang berantakan. Menurutnya, kelakuanku tidaklah seperti orang _elite. _Cih, masa bodoh dengan segala tata krama. Aku hanya menikmati masa remajaku ini.

Segala aturan ayah yang tidak berguna itu selalu membuatku _marah. _Yang kurasakan hanyalah emosi. Ayah tidak pernah punya banyak waktu untuk keluarga, namun ia dengan keras kepala memaksaku menuruti perintahnya. Ia pikir siapa dia? Bahkan ia bukan ayah kandungku.

Terlarut dalam kekesalan terhadap Rivaille, kini rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Aku berguling-guling di kasur, berusaha mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk tidur. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, mataku terasa semakin berat dan akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

_Tok, tok, tok..._

"Tuan..." terdengar suara Hannah memanggil-manggil remaja yang sedang tertidur itu. Namun panggilannya tidak cukup untuk membangunkan Jean.

Sepertinya harus Petra sendiri yang turun tangan untuk membangunkannya, "Jean, ibu mohon buka pintunya sebentar. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, nak."

Panggilan sang ibu tampaknya sangat manjur. Mata jean mengerjap penuh kantuk ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bisa saja marah bila tidurnya diusik, namun kali ini pengecualian. Ia—yang walaupun masih mengantuk—dengan senang hati dibangunkan oleh ibunya.

Masih dengan rasa kantuk, Jean membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, dan dibukalah pintu tersebut sehingga kini ia telah menghadap ibunya, "Ada apa, bu? Kenapa ibu tidak istirahat?"

"Eh? Kau rupanya tidur, ya? Maaf membangunkanmu, nak. Kami hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." Petra tersenyum lembut melihat _muka bantal _anaknya itu.

Jean mengangguk, lalu mengikuti kemana ibunya pergi. Petra membawa anaknya itu ke tempat yang tidak ingin Jean datangi. Jean menatap ruang tamu itu. Kini ruangan itu sudah bersih, tak ada lagi pecahan-pecahan beling dari gelas yang sempat menjadi sasaran amarah Jean tadi.

Lalu lelaki _itu. _Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia cekcok dengan Jean, dan kini Jean harus berhadapan lagi dengannya. Sepertinya Hannah dan Petra harus siap dengan keributan yang akan terjadi bila ayah dan anak itu saling meledak.

Masih merasa _unmood_dengan ayahnya, Jean mendengus kesal sembari membalik badan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, "Aku boleh kembali tidur, kan?"

Namun Petra menahan tangan anaknya itu, "Hey, hey, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kita kan sedang ingin bicara, Jean. Setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu."

Genggaman tangan Petra sukses membuat Jean berhenti. Mengurungkan niatnya, Jean kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sofa super empuk. Kelihatannya, ia sengaja memilih sofa yang posisinya agak jauh dari tempat ayahnya duduk.

Petra duduk di hadapan Jean, berusaha terlihat lembut, "Barusan, kami telah mempertimbangkan sesuatu."

"Apakah itu tentang membuang semua pakaianku dan menggantinya sesuai dengan selera ayah?" ucap Jean sambil menaikan kakinya ke sofa, "Atau mengaturku agar tidak berteman dengan orang yang tidak _elite?"_

"Jean! Jangan mulai lagi!" protes Petra, "Kami memutuskan untuk ... memindahkanmu ke sekolah lain."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Jean terpaku. Matanya terbelalak, dan dari raut wajahnya, mendadak muncul kemarahan. Sebelum Jean meledak, Petra berusaha memperjelas perkataannya barusan, "Tenang dulu, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ayah—dan ibu juga tentunya—telah mempertimbangkan untuk memindahkanmu ke SMA _Kyojin. _Sekolah itu terkenal dengan predikat murid-muridnya yang berprestasi. Selain itu, letaknya juga lebih dekat daripada sekolahmu yang dulu. Yaah, semoga itu bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan telatmu itu."

Jean masih terdiam, sedangkan Rivaille pun tidak kalah diam. Ia membiarkan istrinya itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jean. Sebenarnya sih, itu inisiatif Petra. Wanita itu tidak mau suami dan anaknya itu ribut lagi.

"Kapan?" tiba-tiba Jean membuyarkan suasana hening.

"Mulai besok. Ayahmu sudah mengurus semuanya, jadi besok kau harus datang tepat waktu ke sekolah barumu, ya. Tenang saja, ibu yakin sekolah barumu akan lebih asyik daripada—"

Rayuan Petra terhenti ketika Jean tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap kedua orang tuanya. Urat tangannya menonjol karena kedua telapak tangannya ia kepalkan seerat mungkin. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Jean menghambur ke pintu dan pergi dari rumah.

Petra yang terkejut dengan tindakan Jean pun protes dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya, "Jean!"

"Petra, biarkan dia," Rivaille berkata sambil menatap istrinya dengan serius.

"Apa—tapi, ini sudah malam dan Jean sendirian! Kita harus menghentikan—" Petra yang mulanya panik kini bungkam ketika Rivaille mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Rivaille membelai rambut istrinya itu, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa paniknya.

Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Petra, "Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya perlu waktu. Ia pasti akan pulang dengan sendirinya. Tidak perlu khawatir, ia sudah besar."

Entah bagaimana, suara Rivaille terasa sangat lembut di telinga Petra. Tidak seperti Rivaille yang biasanya emosi. Petra memendam kepalanya ke dada bidang Rivaille dan berkata dengan lirih, "Aku ... tidak ingin Jean bermasalah denganmu lagi."

Dengan melepas pelukannya, Rivaille menatap Petra dengan intens, "Akan kucoba... Kau sebaiknya kembali beristirahat, Petra."

Petra mengangguk perlahan, dan melemparkan senyum simpul pada suaminya itu. Kemudian Rivaille mengantar Petra ke kamarnya. Namun lelaki itu tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu. Tampaknya, kali ini ia merasa ingin menjalani tugasnya sebagai suami malam itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Niatnya sih pengen nyeritain keadaan keluarga Jean dulu disini. HAHA kurang panjang ya? :/ maaf, author nya payah XD**

**By the way, ada yg punya orang tua macem Rivalle disini?**

**Good/Bad? Give me review, and i accept good flames :3**

**Oh iyaa kenapa endingnya malah jadi berakhir dengan scene Rivaille/Petra?! XD **

**kemana Jean? Tunggu deh ya, di chapter berikutnya #plakk**


End file.
